Deathknight
A fearsome warrior augmented by powerful necromantic magics, a deathknight derives most of his demonic power directly from his evil god (Aramon or Arachnus). A deathknight's mission is to bring about ordered pain and suffering, and is reflecting in his style of combat. General Information * Deathknights maintain an evil aura that drains life from non-evil creatures. Drained energies are channeled back to the deathknight to further fuel his destruction. * Further pain can be inflicted on their targets when deathknights decide to use their special harm skill. While it cannot strike often, it causes a great deal of damage if successful. * As a religious ritual, a blood sacrifice can be made to the evil gods. It is done at the cost of one's health, but if successful, it results in a temporary ability to surpass the normal health limit. * The deathknight's version of pray infuses evil into his soul, increasing his strength and indirectly increasing damage dealt. * Like fighters and rogues, deathknights are able to do extra damage through kick. * The thought of paladins and their righteousness are repulsive to deathknights. As a result, they are able to renounce any paladin they come across, causing great damage if successful. Armor type: Plate Restrictions: Must sustain evil alignment. Draining will not work on mobs that are evil. Summary of Skills: Bloodsacrifice, Harm, Kick (level 4), Pray, Drain. Roleplaying Tips: The nemesis of the death knight is the paladin, the warrior of light. Paladins are attacked on sight, as no quarter can be given to the just and merciful. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Strength: Because deathknight damage relies on STR (they are considered more as physical fighters), it is a very important stat for them and complemented by their pray ability. * Piety: Despite their slower casting time, deathknights receive a substantial amount of MP. Their healing is also on par with Ares clerics. Higher PTY also translates into a higher chance for the harm and bloodsacrifice skills to work. * Constitution: The largest role of this stat is for bloodsacrifice. There is a proportional "cap", based on your max HP, for this skill. Thus, having a larger HP pool means more HP you can gain before reaching the cap during a bloodsac. * Dexterity & Intelligence: Unless one invests more points into either, chances are a point or two won't make much of a difference at all. Deathknights have the slowest casting time and are not known to be finesse fighters. Despite this fact, necromancy spells are a great option for deathknights and may open up new possibilities. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ Cambion^, Dark-Elf^, Goblin^^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant, Half-Orc^, Human, Kataran^, Kobold, Minotaur^, Ogre^, Orc^^, Tiefling^, Troll^^ Training Locations * Levels 1-7 ** Keep in mind that you will need to kill leveling perms to level (but they should always be near your level. ** Highport: Training rooms are found on the lower level of the Temple of Aramon. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s (x6), w, n (x2). It should be found through the door. ** Oakspire: There is a small temple to Arachnus on the Loth'verita Platform, just east of the Central Platform ** Ruhrdan: Look for the ebony archyway on the north side of the city. * Levels 8+ ** Oakspire: The Death Spire Platform in the northeast section of the city has a large temple to Arachnus. ** Caladon: You will need to travel to inner city Caladon to pursue higher levels.